sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ύλη
Ύλη Matter thumb|300px| [[Ύλη Μίγμα Χημική Ένωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κατάσταση Ύλης |Καταστάσεις Ύλης ]] thumb|300px| [[Κατάσταση Ύλης |Καταστάσεις Ύλης ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Οντότητα|Φυσικές Οντότητες ----Χώρος Χρόνος Χωρόχρονος ----Ύλη Ενέργεια Υλοενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Ύλη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ύλη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ύλη ]] thumb|300px| [[Καθιερωμένο Σωματιδιακό Πρότυπο ]] thumb|300px| [[Καθιερωμένο Σωματιδιακό Πρότυπο ]] - Μία Κοσμική Οντότητα (δηλ. ένα από τα θεμελιώδη συστατικά του Σύμπαντος) Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ύλη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ξύλο". Εισαγωγή thumb|300px|[[Καθιερωμένο Σωματιδιακό Πρότυπο.]] Σύμφωνα με τις θεωρίες της Φυσικής η Ύλη αποτελείται από σωματίδια που είναι φερμιόνια και επομένως υπακούουν στην Απαγορευτική Αρχή του Pauli, που αναφέρει ότι δύο φερμιόνια δεν είναι δυνατόν να βρίσκονται στην ίδια κβαντική κατάσταση. Εξαιτίας αυτής της αρχής, τα στοιχειώδη σωματίδια που αποτελούν την ύλη δεν καταλήγουν όλα στην κατάσταση με τη χαμηλότερη ενέργεια και επομένως είναι δυνατόν να υπάρξουν σταθερές δομές από φερμιόνια. Σύνθεση της Ύλης Η Ύλη (Matter) είναι η κοσμική οντότητα που θεμελιακά (δηλ. σε μικροσκοπικό επίπεδο) απαρτίζεται από δύο κατηγορίες σωματιδίων: τα αδρόνια (hardrons) και τα λεπτόνια (leptons). Τα αδρόνια επιπλέον χωρίζονται σε βαρυόνια (baryons) και μεσόνια (mesons). Αντίθετα, η Ακτινοβολία (Radiation) είναι η κοσμική οντότητα που θεμελιακά (δηλ. σε μικροσκοπικό επίπεδο) απαρτίζεται από τα φωτόνια (καθώς επίσης τα γλοιόνια (gluons) και τα ασθενόνια (weak bosons)). Θεωρούμε ότι οι δύο αυτές οντότητες απαρτίζουν το Σύμπαν. Ωστόσο τελευταία παρατηρήθηκε η ύπαρξη άλλων δύο κοσμικών οντοτήτων: της Σκοτεινής Ύλης (Dark Matter) και της Σκοτεινής Ακτινοβολίας (Dark energy). Έχουν γίνει διάφορες υποθέσεις για τα σωματίδια που απαρτίζουν αυτές τις νέες οντότητες αλλά ακόμη (2005) δεν υπάρχει οριστικό αποτέλεσμα. Από στατιστικής άποψης τώρα, τα αδρόνια συμπεριφέρονται ως φερμιόνια (fermions) ενώ τα τα φωτόνια ως βοσόνια (bosons). Ανάλυση Μέθοδοι Διαχωρισμού * Καταβύθιση * Διήθηση * Φυγοκέντριση * Εκχύλιση * Ιονανταλλαγή * Απόσταξη * Χρωματογραφία Σύσταση της Ύλης Η ύλη αποτελείται από άτομα. Αυτή είναι η πρόταση που είχε επιλέξει ο Richard Feynman ως την πιο σημαντική εικόνα της επιστημονικής έρευνας. Η Ατομική Θεωρία, επιβεβαιώνοντας τις εικασίες του Δημόκριτου, εξηγεί πολλά και διάφορα ζητήματα. Για παράδειγμα: *Επεξηγεί το γεγονός ότι διαφορετικά υλικά έχουν διαφορετικές ιδιότητες. *Εξηγεί το γεγονός ότι η ύλη αποθηκεύει θερμότητα στις μικροσκοπικές κινήσεις των ατόμων και άλλων συστατικών (όλα τα θερμικά φαινόμενα μπορεί να ερμηνευθούν ως στατιστικές ιδιότητες μεγάλων συνόλων από άτομα). *Ερμηνεύει γιατί τα μικροσκοπικά σωματίδια παρουσιάζουν την κίνηση Brown. *Δείχνει ότι οι χημικές αντιδράσεις προχωρούν στο μικροσκοπικό επίπεδο. *Υποδεικνύει τον τρόπο που τα έμβια όντα αποθηκεύουν και αναπαράγουν τις γενετικές πληροφορίες τους, και πολλά άλλα. Τα άτομα όμως δεν είναι αδιαίρετα. Αποτελούνται από μικροσκοπικούς πυρήνες και ηλεκτρόνια που βρίσκονται σε τροχιές γύρω τους. Οι πυρήνες αποτελούνται από πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, ενώ και αυτά αποτελούνται από κυρκόνια (quarks) Ιδιότητες Υλικών Οι ιδιότητες των υλικών εξαρτώνται από τη χημική σύσταση όπως και από το είδος των δεσμών μεταξύ των ατόμων. Ο αδάμας και ο γραφίτης (που και τα δύο αποτελούνται από καθαρό άνθρακα) είναι το πιο απλό παράδειγμα, ότι ο χαρακτήρας των δεσμών μεταξύ των ατόμων επηρεάζει σε μεγάλο βαθμό τις ιδιότητες των υλικών. *Τα αέρια αποτελούνται από ελεύθερα, καλά διαχωρισμένα μεμονωμένα άτομα. *Τα υγρά αποτελούνται από μεμονωμένα άτομα των οποίων η πυκνότητα είναι όμως τόσο μεγάλη ώστε να είναι σε συνεχή επαφή. *Τέλος τα στερεά είναι είτε: **άμορφα υλικά, παρόμοια με "πολύ αργά υγρά” (όπως η ύαλος), ή **κρυσταλλικά (όπως ο αδάμας και ο πάγος), όπου τα άτομα είναι διατεταγμένα σε διατεταγμένα πλέγματα. *Το πλάσμα αποτελείται από αέρια στα οποία τα ελεύθερα σωματίδια είναι ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένα (συμπεριλαμβανομένων των ηλεκτρονίων και των ιόντων, δηλαδή άτομα στα οποία έχουν αφαιρεθεί ή προστεθεί ηλεκτρόνια) είναι, επίσης, δυνατόν να υπάρχουν σε υψηλές θερμοκρασίες. Ασυμπιεστότητα Ύλης Η ύλη είναι ασυμπίεστη λόγω του συνδυασμού: *της αρχής του Pauli, *της αρχής της αβεβαιότητας του Heisenberg, και *της ηλεκτροστατικής δύναμης Coulomb. Η ύλη αποτελείται από άτομα, που αποτελούνται από ηλεκτρόνια και πυρήνες, που έλκονται ηλεκτρικά μεταξύ τους. Ωστόσο, τα ηλεκτρόνια δεν μπορούν να βρίσκονται σε τροχιά σε οποιαδήποτε μικρή απόσταση από τους πυρήνες, διότι αυτό θα παραβίαζε την αρχή της αβεβαιότητας (αν το ηλεκτρόνιο έχει μια καλά καθορισμένη ορμή τότε η απαγορευτική αρχή απαγορεύει μια ακριβώς καθορισμένη θέση). Ο συμβιβασμός μεταξύ της κινητικής και της δυναμικής ενέργειας, που αντιμάχονται μεταξύ τους σύμφωνα με την αρχή της αβεβαιότητας, καθορίζει το μέγεθος των ατόμων. Ακολούθως, τα άτομα δεν μπορούν να συμπιεστούν πολύ πιο πυκνά από ότι δείχνει το φυσικό τους μέγεθος, επειδή η Απαγορευτική Αρχή του Pauli εγγυάται ότι δεν μπορούν να βρεθούν δύο ή περισσότερα ηλεκτρόνια στην ίδια κατάσταση. Οι λευκοί νάνοι μεγιστοποιούν την πυκνότητα της "ηλεκτρονικής εκφυλισμένης ύλης”: το όριο Chandrasekhar καθορίζει τη μέγιστη δυνατή μάζα των άστρων που οργανώνονται με αυτό τον τρόπο. Οι Αστέρες Νετρονίων υπακούουν σε παρόμοιες αρχές, αλλά είναι τα νετρόνια, όχι τα ηλεκτρόνια, που μεγιστοποιούν την πυκνότητά τους σε αυτή την περίπτωση. Αδιαπερατότητα της Ύλης Τα στοιχειώδη σωματίδια που αποτελούν την ύλη είναι είτε *βοσόνια (bosons) είτε *φερμιόνια (fermions). *Τα φερμιόνια έχουν σπιν ημιακέραιο πολλαπλάσιο της ποσότητας ℏ. *Στα βοσόνια (bosons) το σπιν είναι ακέραιο πολλαπλάσιο της ποσότητας ℏ. . Τα φερμιόνια (όπως τα ηλεκτρόνια) υπακούουν στην αρχή του Pauli, μην επιτρέποντας στα φερμιόνια να βρίσκονται στην ίδια κατάσταση, κάνοντας έτσι την ύλη ‘αδιαπέραστη’’, δηλαδή να μην μπορεί να συμπυκνωθεί απεριόριστα. Από την άλλη πλευρά, τα βοσόνια (bosons) δεν υπακούουν στην απαγορευτική αρχή του Pauli, ως εκ τούτου, μπορούν να βρίσκονται στην ίδια κατάσταση μεταξύ τους, ενώ συχνά λέγονται «φορείς των δυνάμεων» (π.χ. το φωτόνιο είναι το σωματίδιο της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής δύναμης). Για αυτό τα LASERS παράγουν δέσμες συμφώνου φωτός, και για αυτό έχουμε συμπυκνώματα Bose-Einstein (άτομα που συμπεριφέρονται ως βοσόνια). Σωματιδιοκυματικός Δυισμός Τα στοιχειώδη σωματίδια συμπεριφέρονται άλλοτε ως κβάντα και άλλοτε ως κύματα. Αυτό εγγυάται η Αρχή Συμπληρωματικότητας του Niels Bohr. Όσο περισσότερο συμπεριφέρονται ως κύματα, τόσο λιγότερο συμπεριφέρονται ως σωματίδια, και το αντίστροφο. Μια τέτοια ενιαία εικόνα συμφιλιώνει τις ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων και τις ιδιότητες των κυμάτων (όπως η συμβολή σε πειράματα διπλής σχισμής). *Τα ηλεκτρόνια (που είναι φερμιόνια) μπορεί να θεωρηθούν ως κβάντα ενός πεδίου Dirac. *Τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα (θεμελιώδη πακέτα ενέργειας) του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου. Εναλλακτικά, το ηλεκτρομαγνητικό πεδίο δεν μπορεί να μεταφέρει μια συνεχώς μεταβαλλόμενη ενέργεια. Η ενέργεια των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών κυμάτων με συχνότητα f (πάνω από την ενέργεια του κενού) είναι ίση με το E = N*ℏ*f, όπου N πρέπει να είναι ακέραιος και δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί ως ο αριθμός των φωτονίων. Ηχητικά Κύματα Ο ήχος οφείλεται σε κύματα στον αέρα ή σε ένα άλλο υλικό μέσο, όμως δεν χρειάζεται κανένας "αιθέρας" για να διαδοθεί το φως. Οι ήχοι (και η μουσική) οφείλονται στις δονήσεις του αέρα: Οι ήχοι μπορεί να διαδίδονται, επίσης, με τη μορφή δονήσεων και σε άλλα υλικά. Από την άλλη πλευρά, τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα (δηλ. η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία) δεν απαιτούν υλικό μέσο για να διαδοθούν: το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο είναι μια ιδιότητα του ίδιου του κενού. Ακόμη και στο κενό, υπάρχει ένα ηλεκτρικό και ένα μαγνητικό Πεδίο σε κάθε σημείο του χώρου και σε κάθε στιγμή του χρόνου. Ως εκ τούτου, δεν υπάρχει ο λεγόμενος Αιθερικός Άνεμος (παρατηρήσεις που θα μας επέτρεπαν να «αισθανόμαστε» ότι κινούμαστε ως προς τον Αιθέρα). Όπως υποθέτει – δείχνει η Ειδική Σχετικότητα, η ταχύτητα του φωτός είναι πάντοτε 299.792.458 m/s, ανεξάρτητα από την ταχύτητα της πηγής του ή την ταχύτητα του παρατηρητή. Αδράνεια και Βαρύτητα Η αδρανειακή μάζα είναι ίση προς την βαρυτική μάζα. Αυτή η Αρχή της Ισοδυναμίας όπως λέγεται, εξασφαλίζει ότι όλα τα αντικείμενα επιταχύνονται με τον ίδιο ρυθμό στα βαρυτικά πεδία (π.χ. στην επιφάνεια της Γης, υποθέτοντας ότι είναι στο κενό, δηλαδή σε περίπτωση απουσίας δυνάμεων τριβής), όπως μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε. Στο θεωρητικό μέτωπο τώρα, η ιδιότητα αυτή της βαρυτικής δύναμης είναι η βασική αντίληψη πίσω από τη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, η οποία εξηγεί τη βαρύτητα ως συνέπεια της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Αρχή Διατήρηση Υλοενέργειας 8. Η συνολική μάζα διατηρείται, αλλά η συνολική μάζα είναι το ίδιο πράγμα με την συνολική ενέργεια. Είτε θέλετε να ορίσετε τη συνολική μάζα ενός αντικειμένου, ως την αδρανειακή μάζα (δύναμη που χρειάζεστε να ασκήσετε για να επιταχύνεται το σώμα με την μονάδα της επιτάχυνσης) ή με την βαρυτική μάζα (η δύναμη του βαρυτικού πεδίου γύρω από το αντικείμενο διαιρεμένη με την επιτάχυνση της βαρύτητας), η συνολική μάζα διατηρείται. Ωστόσο, θα πρέπει να συμπεριλάβετε και τη μάζα της «καθαρής ενέργειας» όπως καθορίζει η εξίσωση Ε = mc2, αλλιώς ο νόμος της διατήρησης θα παραβιαζόταν: για παράδειγμα η Πυρηνική Σχάση ή η Πυρηνική Σύντηξη μπορεί να μετατρέψει περίπου το 0,1% ή το 1% της μάζας σε καθαρή ενέργεια, αντίστοιχα. Αυτός ο νέος ενοποιημένος νόμος διατήρησης της υλο-ενέργειας υπάρχει επειδή οι νόμοι της φυσικής είναι αμετάβλητοι στην μετατροπή του χρόνου (ο γνωστός νόμος της Emmy Noether) και γίνεται άκυρος στο πλαίσιο της Κοσμολογίας (όπου ενδεχομένως οι πραγματικοί νόμοι της φυσικής ή του υποβάθρου εξελίσσονται γρήγορα με τον χρόνο) . Μη-διατήρηση Αριθμού Σωματιδίων Ο αριθμός των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων δεν διατηρείται. Πράγματι, μπορεί κανείς να δημιουργήσει πολλά νέα σωματίδια, που συνήθως έρχονται σε ζεύγη σωματιδίου-αντισωματιδίου, μετά από συγκρούσεις σωματιδίων. Τα ζεύγη αυτά μπορούν να εξαϋλώνονται, επίσης. Η δυνατότητα να δημιουργήσουμε Ύλη από καθαρή Ενέργεια είναι η πλέον χαρακτηριστική πρόβλεψη της Κβαντικής θεωρίας πεδίου. Η Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία υπονοεί, επίσης, ότι υπάρχει Αντιύλη: για κάθε σωματίδιο, υπάρχει ένα αντισωματίδιο με την ίδια μάζα και αντίθετο πρόσημο. Η αντιύλη συμπεριφέρεται ανάλογα με την ύλη, ειδικά εάν αυτή είναι κατοπτρική και παρατηρείται προς τα πίσω στο χρόνο (στην τελευταία περίπτωση, η ίδια η συμπεριφορά της ύλης και της αντιύλης καθορίζεται από το θεώρημα CPT (συμμετρία Φορτίου, Ομοτιμίας, και Χρονικής Αντιστροφής). Ασταθείς μορφές της Ύλης Υπάρχουν βαρύτερα είδη σωματιδίων που σχετίζονται με μικρότερες κλίμακες. Η περισσότερη από την ύλη γύρω μας αποτελείται από ηλεκτρόνια, πρωτόνια και νετρόνια, ή – με την πιο στοιχειώδη περιγραφή - ηλεκτρόνια, πάνω κουάρκ, και κάτω κουάρκ (που έλκονται από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και τις ισχυρές αντίστοιχα). Ωστόσο, υπάρχουν πολλά άλλα είδη σωματιδίων παρόμοια με τα ηλεκτρόνια (τα λεγόμενα λεπτόνια) και άλλα είδη κυρκονίων (quarks). Πολλά από αυτά τα σωματίδια είναι ασταθή, και ως εκ τούτου ασήμαντα στη σύνθεση σταθερών υλικών. Όμως, ακόμα και αν τα βαρύτερα σωματίδια είναι σταθερά, είναι λιγότερο σημαντικά από τα ελφρότερα, διότι είναι δύσκολο να δημιουργηθούν στο αεργαστήριο και επειδή η πιθανή ύπαρξή τους επηρεάζει μόνο τα φαινόμενα σε όλο και μικρότερες αποστάσεις. Τα στοιχειώδη σωματίδια είναι βαρύτερα από την μάζα Planck (περίπου 2×10−8 kg) – και μάλιστα υπάρχουν πολλά από αυτά. Ωστόσο, μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν ως μικροκαταστάσεις μιας Μελανής Οπής και η περιγραφή τους με όρους της γενικής σχετικότητας γίνεται πιο φυσιολογική από την περιγραφή τους με όρους της κβαντικής θεωρίας πεδίου. Η θεωρία χορδών / Μ-θεωρία μας δίνει πολλούς λεπτομερείς υπολογισμούς μεταξύ των συνηθισμένων ελαφρών σωματιδίων και των Μελανών Οπών π.χ. καταστάσεις Kaluza-Klein, εικονικά σωματίδια που κινούνται σε Πρόσθετες Διαστάσεις, διηγερμένες καταστάσεις χορδών και βράνες κλπ. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αρχή Αλληλομετατρεψιμότητας Ύλης (Principle of interconvertibility of Matter) (this is that all kinds of matter known to us are interconvertible in principle) * Υλοκυριαρχία * Ενέργεια * Ακτινοβολία * υλογένεση * ενεργειογένεση * Μαλακή Ύλη (soft matter) * Φερόμενη Ύλη (φερτή) ποταμών (πρόσχωση, απόθεση) * Καύσιμη Ύλη * Μίγμα, Τήγμα, Διάλυμα, Ίζημα, Υπόλειμμα, αμάγαλμα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics4u *Καταστάσεις της Ύλης Κωνσταντίνος Σιμσερίδης *Διαχωρισμός Μιγμάτων * Category: Φυσικές Οντότητες Category: Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Category: Γενική Φυσική